


Love

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [16]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It seems I have grown to care for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsahBellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsahBellah/gifts).



> Prompt: Love

When it had started, whatever it was, neither of them expected it to turn into this. Sex, yeah that was all well and good, but then they'd gone and thrown feelings into the mix. Most certainly they would argue about whose fault it was, who had surrendered first, if only they were willing to acknowledge that it existed between them at all. 

Tony gave gifts, little Midgardian curiosities he knew Loki would find amusing. Loki would cause a villain's plan to crash and burn if it interfered with one of their dates. Tony would laugh off Steve's disapproving gaze even while Loki hung off his arm disguised as a different woman every time. Tony Stark has a reputation to keep you see. 

Surprisingly it was Loki who said it first. Well not it _it_ , but it was close enough that Tony was counting it as a first. "It seems I have grown to care for you," the Trickster said one night as they lied in bed, as if he were simply commenting on the weather. 

"Well yeah, I already knew that."

Loki turned his head just enough for Tony to feel the full force of his glare, not that it really had much of an effect on Tony anymore (or to start with). "I take it back. You are the most annoying mortal I have ever met."

Tony rolled over to place a kiss on the god's cheek. "Knew that too. But you love me."

"Lies."

Tony just smirked and snuggled up to Loki even as Loki tried to move away. "I love you too, you know."

The god slowly settled, his resistance now only for show. "I know."

So Loki had been the first to say it, but Tony had been the first to actually say it _it_. They were adorable like that…at least that was Tony’s explanation.


End file.
